My Songs Are Where My Heart Is
by shiix
Summary: Santana Lopez was on top as Senior year began. That was Until got involved with rebellious Ryley White, the most badass girl at Mikinley. The Feisty Latina knew the punk wasn't good for her but she was hooked, even with the fear of loosing everything. Santana/girlOC - Rated M for later chapters.
1. 1 First day, First looks

_Before the first chapter, I would like to make it known that Brittana is my OTP. This is an AU fic, in which Brittany and Santana are and haven't ever been emotionally involved, other than kissing. It is set during Santana's senior year instead of season three and everything prior is cannon (apart from Brittana)._

Santana walked into the front doors of McKinley High on her first day being a senior; clad in the red and white Cheerio's uniform with her dark hair twisted up into a tight ponytail. As she began her accent through the school hallways, the smirked at the way the students parted like the red sea in order for her to pass. This was her senior year and she would do whatever it took to stay on top, even if it meant she had to (in her words) 'cut a bitch'.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the blonde jock Sam Evens deep in a face sucking embrace with fellow glee clubber, Mercedes Jones. Santana scoffed in disgust at the public display of affection mixed with the memory of Sam's 'guppy mouth' kisses from the year before. He was yet another one of Santana's short relationships in order to gain social status, as the year before he had been the quarterback of the school's football team. Now that position was once again filled by the freakishly tall Finn Hudson, who was at that moment being dragged towards Santana by his short diva girlfriend and favourite victim of Santana; Rachel Berry.  
"Hey Santana, San!" She heard the diva call her.  
"Fuck of Berry," snapped Santana, walking away from the small brunette.  
"B..but I was just curious on your thoughts abou..." started Rachel, before Santana sharply turned around to face her, cutting her off.  
"I said get lost, hobbit. I may occasionally talk to you in glee club and sometimes I find you bearable to hang around with, I'm busy and you're totally ruining my image here!" snapped the Latina, stopping Rachel in her tracks. Relieved she could return to her prowl of the school, Santana turned away from the diva to walk away. As she began her strut once again, she heard the voice of Finn above the crowds in the corridor.  
"Santana? What was that for? Rachel didn't even do anything." She couldn't help laughing to herself at how pathetic he was.  
"Whatever Frankenteen!" She yelled, smiling, without even looking back at his gassy infant expression.

Nearing her locker, Santana could see half a dozen other girls wearing identical cheerleader outfits to her. Among them was her best friend, blonde ditzy Brittany Pierce; who was situated on her wheelchair bound boyfriends lap. As soon as she got close enough for Brittany to stop her, the blonde leapt up to hug her.  
"Sanny! I missed you!" Brittany yelled in her ear, a little too ecstatically.  
"Calm down Britt, don't get too excited," Santana smiled as she hugged her back before pulling away, "Have you seen Quinn?" Brittany replied to her question with a shake of her head, closely followed by a choir of 'No's' from the other five girls.  
Quinn Fabray was head cheerleader of the Cheerios and Santana's second best friend. The three of them; Santana, Brittany and Quinn we're known as the 'Unholy Trinity' of the high school and the top of the social ladder. Santana shrugged at the blank expressions of her fellow Cheerios.  
"Come on girls, let's head to the lockeroom to check the practice schedule," Santana addressed the girls, gaining silent nods and smiles in return, before turning to Brittany's boyfriend; Artie, "You better wheel away now stubbles, unless you want someone to slushie you for blocking their view of us."  
Artie just rolled his eyes at Santana's remark and pulled his girlfriend down to him in order to give her a kiss, winning a look of disgust from the Latina. Nevertheless, he left as he was told; leaving the Cheerio's to strut in procession towards the lockers with Santana and Brittany leading, their pinkies laced at their sides.

Santana caught sight of a muscular boy with a Mohawk, leaning against the lockers, smiling at her. Noah Puckerman was the school stud, and had also been Santana's on and off sexual partner from the end of freshman year up until she dated Sam the year before. Despite their history, Puck was a good friend; even though he was a bit of an ass.  
As the group got closer towards Puck, Santana noticed someone she hadn't seen before amongst Pucks group of Jocks. She was a girl dressed very similarly to the boys, with loose fitting ripped jeans and a baggy shirt. Most noticeable was her lip ring and hair which was spiked up into a fauxhawk with a fringe, coloured black and blonde. As the girls became level with Pucks group, the girl turned to lock eyes with Santana and winked at her. The Latina was very taken aback by the gesture and preceded to continue her walk, dragging Brittany behind her.  
Before she could dwell into her thoughts, her face pace was suddenly brought to a halt by a short blonde Cheerio stood in front of her.  
"What do you want Becky?" Santana asked the younger girl.  
"Coach wants to see you in her office right now!" exclaimed Becky, looking up at her.  
Santana groaned as she dropped Brittany's pinkie to make her way towards Coach Sylvester's office alone, to endure whatever insults she was most likely about to receive.

_"Enter Sandbags!" Boomed Coach Sue's voice from inside her office as Santana knocked on the door. Santana's eyes narrowed at the mention of her unapproved nickname as she entered the office and sat down opposite the Cheerleader coach; who was dressed in a matching red tracksuit.  
"Why am I here?" questioned Santana, when the silence in the office became uncomfortable as Sue made herself a protein shake out of powder.  
"Congratulations, I've made you captain of the Cheerio squad," announced Sue, without much emotion in her voice. Even so, the proclamation stunned Santana into silence as she hung her mouth open.  
"W.. Wait.. What? But Quinn? She…?" stumbled Santana, getting cut off by the coach raising her hand; indicating for the cheerleader to shut up.  
"Fabray quit. Congratulations.. Now get out of my office."_

Santana sat throughout her Spanish class deep in thought. Being Latina, she was already fluent in the language which deemed the whole class pointless. She didn't understand. Quinn tried so hard last year to work her way back up to being head cheerleader after her pregnancy fiasco. Surely if anyone had been through what Quinn had, they would jump at the chance to be on top. Not throw it away.  
As she was absorbed in her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with Noah Puckerman.  
"Not now Puck!" Santana groaned as she turned round to the front again, ignoring him. However, he was insistent, which gave her the thought that maybe for once; something he had to say was important. She turned around to him again with a quizzical expression, as he handed her a note.

_'If you want Quinn, she'll be under the bleachers'_

Puck was never usually wise when it came to anything, so Santana was very sceptical. However, with no other ideas, it was worth a try.

Santana made her way under the bleachers and was hit with a pungent smell of stale cigarettes as she reached a group huddled around an old leather sofa. As far as she could see from the back of them, the Latina was very out of place in her cheerleader uniform. Most of the clothing she could see was either black or leather, decorated with studs and rips. On one girl's lower back, she could even see a Ryan Seacrest tattoo.  
Santana cleared her throat to get the attention of the group. In a normal situation, a person would be intimidated by a rough looking group like this. However, the Latina was also known in school as being a force not to be reasoned with; especially with the added status of Head Cheerio.  
Only the nearest girls in the group turned towards Santana. One had long purple hair with heavy black makeup and the girl with the tattoo and pink hair looked strangely familiar to the cheerleader.  
"You… Qu.. Quinn?!" Santana stuttered, in shock of the state of her friend. Her once blonde straight pony tail was now cut short, worn shaggy and died bright pink. She was wearing an all-black attire complete with ripped punk jacket and a nose ring.  
"What do you want Santana?" asked her old friend, with a harsh tone.  
"What the hell, Quinn? You quit Cheerios and turn into..." Santana paused before waving her arm towards Quinn, "...this!"  
"Oh please, Santana. You've been out for that position for years, so be happy." The pink haired girl replied with a roll of her eyes, causing Santana's blood to start boiling.  
"The hell Fabray! What sort of attention are you trying to get now?" the Latina snapped, stepping towards the three punks.  
"Attention? You're one to talk Lopez. How's sleeping with every guy in the school going for you?" Quinn replied, with a challenging tone Santana had never heard from her before.  
The raised voices must have caught the attention of the other teenagers under the bleachers, as Santana began to feel more eyes on her.  
"What's going on, Q?" asked a husky girls voice from behind Quinn, in an accent Santana recognised from gang films as East London Brittish. As the ex-Cheerio was pushed to the side by the figure, Santana knitted her eyebrows together in bemusement. It was the winking girl she saw with Puckerman in the hallway. The nameless girl narrowed her eyes at the sight of Santana, obviously as surprised at Santana being there as she was seeing the punk again. After a moment's pause, the girl spoke again in her rough accent.  
"What you been saying to my girl, Cheerio?" Her tone was harsh and protective, as if she had ownership over Quinn.  
"Excuse me? I'm just wondering why Quinn's here in the first place," retaliated sassily, after the initial shock on how the other girl addressed her.

"Oh yeah?" challenged the punk girl as she stepped closer to Santana, towering over her. Santana could almost feel the heat radiating from her body as she struggled to maintain eye contact, "I'm wondering what you're doing here, actually."  
Santana opened her mouth to respond in her usual insulting way, but no words could escape her mouth. She felt as though the dark eyes staring back at her boring holes in her own, intimidating her in a way she never had been before. Santana thought she was a badass, but this girl had to be a step above her. Just as the silence became almost unbearable, she heard Pucks distant voice from behind her.  
"Hola girls," he announced as Santana turned away from the piercing stare to watch him make his way towards them, "Tana? See you found Quinn." Santana was glad Puck arrived when he did, because he wouldn't allow her to get hurt.  
"Not cool Puckerman," spoke up Quinn, as she lit up a cigarette, completely ignoring Santana. The Latina tried to speak up again, but the dark eyes she still felt glaring at her caused her to remain immobile. Puck, oblivious of the awkward situation, spoke up once again addressing someone behind me.  
"Come on Ryley, I'll give you a lift home,"  
_'Ryley?' _thought Santana, furrowing her eyebrows at Puck. _'Who the hell is that?'  
_The cheerleader felt a shove against her shoulder as the fauxhawked punk pushed passed her towards Puck and followed him towards the parking lot.

_'So that psycho is Ryley.. Who Puckerman definitely knows well and did not think to warn me about.. That boy is dead.'_

**_Review please? This is the start of my epic comeback ;D  
Especially for Brittana fans, I will upload some one and two shots!  
.com_**


	2. 2 Inappropriate Flirting

**Previously on 'My Songs Are Where My Heart Is.'**

_*Santana returns to school and is made head cheerleader_

_*Curious on Quinns whereabouts, she takes Pucks advice_

_*Santana discovers Quinn congregating under the bleachers with the 'skanks'_

_*After an aggressive shout-off with Quinn, Santana makes a negative impression on a punk called Ryley._

It was the second day back after summer vacation. Santana was sitting in the choir room along with her fellow glee club members enduring a sickly duet between the gay couple, Kurt and Blaine. For the life her of her, she couldn't decide whether it was the song choice or the horrific bow tie Blaine was wearing that was making her feel physically repulsed. The Latina was not at all homophobic; she just thought the idea of love was stupid. She had never even liked any of the boys she dated. Her conclusion was that she was either broken or everyone else was utterly pathetic. Usually she decided with the latter. After the song finally ended, she couldn't help but spray the choir room with insults. After the momentarily relapse she encountered the day before with Ryley and the group known as the 'Skanks', she needed all the badass points she could get.  
"Oh please," Santana announced, cutting through the sound of applause, "I was too distracted by the metaphorical rainbows spewing out of your mouths to actually pay attention to the music."  
"So unicorn.." added Brittany in a dreamy voice from the seat next to her, which was joined by Pucks boyish laughter at her quip. Before the glee director and Spanish teacher, curly haired Will Schuester, had a chance to retaliate at Santana, the bell rang that indicated the end of the period. The choir room erupted in noise as the club began to leave, chatting loudly. Before Puck could escape, Santana pulled him aside rather brutally.  
"Oi meat head," she addressed him, "Why didn't you tell me Quinn was hanging with psychos before I went down there?" Puck knew she was mad at him, which to anyone else was a death sentence. However, he had been dealing with her since they started high school and knew just where to step.  
"Woah, Tana!" He stated in defence, raising his hands in front of him, "I only thought you wanted to know where she was!"  
"I did, yeah. I wasn't expecting to be confronted by your new best buddy!" Santana spat back at him. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so angered by the punk, but it may be due to the fact she hated getting caught out. "Screwing all the skanks now are we?" The way Puckerman knitted his eyebrows together indicated to Santana she took her anger a little too far.  
"What the hell Santana?! I thought we were cool now you don't want my loving! Only slept with Quinn once, and she ended up being my baby mama!" Puck attacked back, with a slight hint of hurt in his voice that caused Santana to falter.  
"You seemed pretty close with the apparent leader of them!" Santana snapped back, crossing her arms as she stepped back from Puck.  
"Ry? No.." Puck replied slowly before letting out a chuckle, "I'm not her type!"  
"The sex shark charm failed?" joked the Latina, obviously mocking him, "Too much of a stud?"  
"Too much of a guy, San. She's a lady lover," the mohawked boy explained, with a slight grin on his face at Santana's shock.  
"But you… She… Why are you so close?.. What?" spluttered Santana, scrunching her face up in confusion. Puck just shook his head and smiled, before heading towards the choir room door. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back to the cheerleader.  
"She's my cousin, San," he added, causing Santana's jaw to drop.

"SLOPPY! YOU LADIES ARE A DISGRACE!" boomed Coach Sue through her megaphone. Santana was at the very top of the pyramid, careful not to falter her stance. As the captain, she needed to set an example. As soon as the bell went, Santana was brought back to the ground as the pyramid disbanded.  
"You could all learn a lesson from your captain, before I puke on all our faces because you're so terrible," growled Sue again, before she left the gym. Santana smirked proudly as she saw the other girls look at her with jealousy. She knew she could get used to this favouritism.  
"All right girls, hit the showers," the Latina demanded as the Cheerios began talking amongst themselves. As she left the gym, Santana felt an arm link with her own.  
"I like you as the captain, San," She heard Brittany chime, "But I still miss Quinnie." Santana felt her stomach sink as she saw the sadness written all over her best friends face. She hadn't told anyone about her previous run in with the ex-Cheerio. Even though Quinn now looked like a character from an awful low budget horror film, Santana started to think that maybe getting to know her again was worth it. Her mind drifted to the girl she had now found out as being Pucks cousin. Surely if Noah was there, she shouldn't have any problems, besides; she was labelled as being top bitch of McKinley. She quickly pulled out her phone to text Puck.

'_Taking Britt to see Q. Meet you under bleachers. – Tana'_

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked with a confused expression as Santana started to pull her towards the door to the fields.  
"Giving Quinn a visit."

With their pinkies laced, Santana and Brittany made their way under the bleachers. In the distance, Santana could see the mohawked boy sitting on the old sofa, next to a girl with short black hair and half her head shaved. Sitting on boxes and stalls, she recognised the purple haired girl and Quinn herself. Closest to them, facing away from the cheerleaders, was Ryley.  
As they approached the group, Puck was the first to drift his eyes towards them. Santana was secretly glad of that. It was much better than getting jumped and beaten up by the rebellious girls. Puckerman raised his hand and nodded at Santana and Brittany as a greeting. Just as Santana raised her hand in return, she noticed the girl with the fauxhawk turn around in her seat to face her. As their eyes made contact, Santana felt a sense of dread in her stomach. As though Ryley was proving her instincts right, she stood up and began aggressively progressing towards the pair. Santana stood her ground, gripping more tightly onto Brittany who was totally confused by the entire situation. Just as Ryley reached the Latina, she seemed to be pulled away. Puck had stepped in-between the two live wires, holding Ryley by the shoulder.  
"Ry," Puck addressed the angered girl, "It's cool, they're with me." At his words, Ryley tore her eyes from Santana's to look at Puckerman.  
"Fine." She sighed in a low voice before shrugging and returning to her seat. Puck smiles apologetically at Santana before leading them over to the bleachers set up. Santana tried to keep her face hardened as all the eyes fell on her and the blonde. After a moments silence, Puck spoke up.  
"Well I guess I'm doing the introductions," Puck sighed dramatically, causing Santana to scowl at him. "We have Kat and Tegan," he said, gesturing his hand towards the black haired girl followed by the purple. "Ryley White, my cousin" he continued, placing his hands on her shoulders as she lit a cigarette, "Ladies, meet Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They are old friends of Quinn" he finished, pointing towards the ex-cheerio. Santana saw Brittany turn to stare at the pink haired Quinn in the corner of her eye."  
"QUINN!" the blonde yelled, causing everyone to physically jump in their seats. She bounded up to Quinn and pulled her into an embrace. Quinn looked visibly uncomfortable as she lightly tapped her back in response. Santana heard Ryley snort in amusement, obviously at Brittany's expense. The Latina turned towards the punk and narrowed her eyes at her and received a sarcastic eye roll in response.

After Brittany finally set Quinn free, she sat down next to Ryley, gawking at her. Santana held her breath as she moved to sit next to the girl named Kat, dreading what Brittany was going to come out with. Sitting in her crisp Cheerios uniform amongst the skanks, Santana had never felt more awkward. Brittany obviously didn't have the same concerns, as she was starting to touch the tips of Ryley's hair, seemingly testing how solid it was.  
"It's like a hedgehog.. made out of hair" Brittany muttered dreamily. Santana held her breath in anticipation on how the punk would react. Surprising Santana, the punk just turned her head towards Brittany, who continues to play with the strands.  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," chuckled Ryley, messing her own hair up with her hands. Seeing the hair stay in its original condition, Brittany bounced up and down in her seat and clapped to herself. Santana knew that Brittany was pretty much accepted by everybody, but she found this ridiculous.  
"You are a typical cheerleader aren't you?" Ryley said, while smiling at Brittany, before resting her hand on the blonde thigh, playing with the pleats in her skirt. The action felt like déjà vu to Santana. The relation to Puckerman stood out to her at that moment. She was flirting with Brittany.  
"What the fuck? No Me Gusta!" Snapped Santana, directed at the punk, who stopped playing with Brittany's skirt and turned to look at her. As Ryley tilted her head to the side quizzically, Santana started to get flustered. She had no idea what made her react the way she did. Sure, Brittany was her best friend but that didn't change the fact she hated her boyfriend. It wouldn't bother her if she cheated. There was something about Ryley that wasn't quite right and it made her uncomfortable.  
"You really have got some bite haven't you!" announced the punk, looking directly into her eyes. "You know what Lopez? You're alright."  
Santana huffed slightly at Ryleys statement, keeping her eyes locked. She noticed a sideways smile creep onto the punks face and she couldn't help herself smirk back.

_**Thanks for all the love on tumblr guys! I'll try to upload once a week at least.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or reviews, visit me at .com**_


End file.
